Rescue from Limbo
by claudius
Summary: While Tenchi is dimension-hopping with the New Mutants, his girlfriends journey to the dimension of Limbo to search for him. Set during MUTANTS IN GUNSMOKE and THE KAKARROTTO SAGA.
1. No Need for Demons!

Rescue from Limbo

Chapter 1: No Need for Demons!

By claudius

===============================================================

    Except for Kyrrgh, I do not have ownership or creative responsibility in any of these characters. Characters of Tenchi Muyo (by Masaki Kajishima and Yosuke Kuroda) are owned by AIC. This version of Limbo (created by Chris Claremont) is owned by Marvel Comics Inc.

===============================================================

     As I have noted before, this story,_ Mutants in Gunsmoke _and _The Kakarrotto Saga_ are all threads leading to one climatic story. My other reasons for creating _Rescue in Limbo_ are several: it is to explain the reason _why_ Tenchi Masaki and the New Mutants are traveling into different anime worlds. Two, it's to satisfy one major question all my readers may be wondering: what have the Tenchi girls been doing while their favorite boy is hopping dimensions? I wish to confirm that this story is set during _Gunsmoke_ and _Kakarrotto_; if _Rescue_ appears to be a little shorter then those 20-something paged, multi-chaptered stories, its probably due to the smaller cast of characters, and the time-shifting peculiarities of Limbo. 

     Here's a timeline I hope will give understanding: 

  Tenchi the New Mutant (Chapters 1-5: Story A)

               |      

   /-------------------------------------------------------\                 

Mutants in Gunsmoke (Story B)      Rescue from Limbo (Story BC)

The Kakarrotto Saga (Story C)

   \------------------------------------------------------/

                |

Twilight (Story D)

         |

Tenchi the New Mutant (Chapters 6-etc.: Story E)

===============================================================

    Because Washu couldn't enter Limbo through her own means, there was only one other way to pierce the dimensional barriers. Therefore, she hated it when the person signifying that way boasted about her self-importance. "So…" Ryoko remarked with glee, "It looks like the great Washu, the wise and powerful Washu, the same Washu who considers herself the greatest scientist in the galaxy, has to rely on her daughter to save the day?"

   Washu took this humiliation in stride (she'll take care of Ryoko later). She explained that since Ryoko had once inhabited Limbo, she might be able to enter it. Her ability to teleport into places she had been present previously might be enough to set her through this barrier that even the scientist couldn't enter. It wouldn't be an easy thing though; Ryoko could teleport from one place to another. Teleporting from one dimension into another was a different matter altogether. Nevertheless, Tenchi's survival was dependent on this risky move. Ryoko was obliged to attempt something she never believed was possible.

   Which was very fortunate that it worked. For reasons she never would admit, the Pirate crossed the breach with Princess Ayeka and Mihoshi. Together they would find Tenchi. 

    Unfortunately, their landing spot left a lot to be desired. The three girls found themselves surrounded by thousands of demons. The dark beings around them were not static, hardly possessing only one form, size, and shape. No evidence was given that any of these hordes' participants were related to each other. There were big creatures as there were small creatures. Some walked on all fours, some walked on two legs. Their heads and limbs were straight, twisted, or a variety of both. Different scales, different colors, different skins covered the varieties. One thing was universal in this horde. They all shared glares of cruel intent on this trio.

    Not being the typical damsels-in-distress, Ryoko and Ayeka reacted with a readiness for battle. The Pirate, with her abilities of offense, and the Princess, possessing her own powers of defense, would be a considerable force upon this greater force.

    Mihoshi took a less aggressive approach. She walked before the horde, waving her hand for a greeting. The shakiness of her hand showed her fears about doing this. "Uh, h-hi?" the detective attempted some social courtesy with this ghastly audience. "We're looking for a boy named Tenchi. I-It's believed that he could be with your ruler, Illyana Rasputin."

    The mention of that name gave a soft mumbling among the horde. They grew restless and uncomfortable by the word 'Illyana.'

    "Oh my!" expressed the Police officer. She made a calm aside to her friends. "Guess we got onto the wrong foot." By now Ryoko and Ayeka had had enough of the blonde's naïve approach. Something more in the physical direction was needed. Ryoko and Ayeka instantly triggered on their battle-suits. The space Pirate was in her black and red jumpsuit. The Juraian Princess materialized her pink and black garb, her left cheek decked with war paint. Mihoshi, on the other hand, remained in her police uniform, blissfully unaware of what was happening. It took the sight and sound of a charging Ryoko making a battle roar to convince her of the dire actions. Even so, her confusion remained. "Ryoko, is that any way to treat strangers we hardly know?"

    "You fool!" cried Ayeka, forcing back some pouncing critters. "I don't think they want to sit and talk!"

    "Oh my!" Mihoshi realized her error. She took out a small cube. The energy discharged from this manipulated square changed her clothing into a skin-tight suit, complete with glove blasters.  

   With the powers these girls possessed, their small number had the capability in turning the tide of this battle. However, the Demon horde dispersed before a tide was even made. The scattering demons' quick pace convinced the Pirate that there were different reasons besides their presence. "That was…nothing," her words showed the distrust about the reality.

    "What are you talking about?" Ayeka jubilantly exclaimed. "They knew who they were facing, which ended their resolve."

   Interestingly, Mihoshi took Ryoko's side. "It did look pretty weird how they all left in a hurry."

   Slightly piqued about the majority vote, Ayeka gave her protest. "Well, if we didn't send these creatures on retreat, then what did?"

   Mihoshi searched around and found out. "Uh…could it be that!"

   As the floating Pirate and the grounded Princess turned to share this view, they too shared the Detective's perspective. And what a sight this being was! It was grisly enough to still them for a second. On the ridge hunched this huge behemoth. Its blue skin was the only beautiful feature about it. The size rivaled the three of them combined. The way of its movements was quick and animalistic. Its limbs looked confusing, resembling either arms or legs or tentacles. The head twisted and rotated with its crunched and irregular skull, bearing a dozen eyes- all with a deep intention to do harm.

    This larger abomination jumped away from its spot. As the three girls readied themselves for the confrontation, they saw the beast leap right over them. Not finding these women its target, the beast pounced upon its actual objective- the retreating animals. Its appendages grabbed four demons by the skulls, shoving them to the ground. The great impact ended their ungodly existence. A moment later, the creature next went after other demons, ending their cruel lives as well. It ended its massacre with a giant roar of appeasement. 

    "Oh, those poor demons," Mihoshi tearfully cried in sympathy, getting some obvious reactions from Ayeka.

    The beast continued in its destructive work- and Ryoko was in the path. That wasn't much a problem for the space Pirate. If this monster thought she was to be included in its grim harvest, Ryoko knew that was the wrong answer. She sat perfectly calm before the abomination. Since most of the demons had either dispersed or were eaten, nothing barred the path between the hunter and prey. A large empty space surrounding Ryoko further served the animal's purpose to make her its next meal. The beast threw a roar from its garbled looking mouth, than swung its fist in a velocity that could break bones. 

    Ryoko quickly stopped it with one stretched hand.

    "I see you've given me your best shot," the Pirate smiled with eyes full of intent. "Now let me show you mine!"

     This 'best shot'- an explosion of energy- hit the creature's face. The result made the abomination crash backwards. It fell flat on its back, glaring at the cause with murderous wishes. Seeing the Pirate lunging toward its position, the creature halted the attack by grasping her within its fist. Still, Ryoko gave little disdain for the dire situation. To prove her point further, something tore through one of the demon's finger- a long golden beam of energy. The beam then quickly moved upward from its stabbing position, tearing through more fingers in the process. Now in freedom, the blade-wielding pirate hovered over the pained creature, brandishing her weapon. She was about ready to plunge the blade into the maelstrom. 

    However, an energy shield blunted the sword's path, or in Ryoko's point of view, one nosy princess' stupid force shield. Ryoko went straight for the source.

    "Ayeka!" the pirate's head whipped her tongue at the Princess. "Can't you mind your business for maybe a few minutes!?"

    The Princess only gave a cool aside, acting as if the whole scene was just a game. "We didn't come here for you to have a reunion with your kind. We're here to find Tenchi. Asking this beast may lead us to him."

    By the first sentence, Ryoko's face crunched into one especially for the insulted. Fortunately, by the second sentence, she calmed down. She did see the logic in the princess' words; one of the few times such a thing happened. "Then I'll do the interrogation!" She delightfully massaged her hands for the deed.   

    "No to that, either." The Princess daintily walked with her battle suit. "I will handle this in a more dignified manner."

    "Yeah right," slurred Ryoko. 

    Mihoshi played peacemaker. "Let's handle it this way," she nicely propositioned. "Ayeka can be the interrogator, and you inflict the punishment."

    Ayeka and Ryoko proceeded to look at each other in the unpredictable wisdom their police officer friend just presented to the pair of them. Their eye contact caused them to avert their faces from the other. 

    "Well, that's fine with me!" the two spoke the same words without realization of the other's compliance.

   Ayeka walked toward the shield-manacled Demon. "Now, I wonder if you can help us with some information," the Princess nicely offered her words. "Where is your ruler Illyana?"

    "Not…Kyrrgh's ruler…shit bag!" the demon gasped with its voice, which sounded like glass being scraped. "Darkchylde…deposed…"

    Ayeka shook at the words, her face opening in shock. Her repetition of the word 'Deposed,' showed a hint of surprise, confusion, and guilt. Bearing that in mind, she spoke on, "Tell us…Kyrrgh," she stammered at the creature's possible name, "Where is she and my beloved Lord Tenchi?"

   "Not know," 

   Ayeka instantly called the name of the punishment.  

   Just then, the Demon received a change of heart. One could have thought this relent was based on fear justified by Ryoko. That was not the case. The actual reason was a sentence vibrated within its unholy skull. This was the command: _Take them to me_.

    That was all it took for the Demon to change its resistance. Its master's law was what truly mattered. "Relent…relent…relent," the creature repeated. 

    Ryoko simply sighed at the fact of her actions being no longer needed. "Guess I gave it a change of perspective."

    "Lead to…lead to…lead to," the demon repeated.

    "To whom?" questioned Ayeka. "Illyana? Tenchi?"

    The Demon's answer was neither of those names. "Yuunigata."   

=== 

   Having understood the persuasive abilities of Ryoko, Kyrrgh played their guide in this realm gone mad. Ryoko, Ayeka, and Mihoshi were given the offer of transportation. Acting like the Princess she was, Ayeka accepted it with good grace. However, her grace quickly crumbled once she got a look at the transportation: A chariot made out of the huge skull of a demon. The scalp was removed, but the facial bone structure was still present on the front. The wheels looked normal enough, save for the small demons crucified upon it, their arms and legs nailed on the spokes.

   Princess Ayeka was speechless. This was a moment for Ryoko. "As you said, your highness," the pirate emphasized that title with ridiculing effect, "let's take their offer."

   Ayeka's face crunched into that of anger. Not willing to let Ryoko get the victory, she pretended a nonchalant manner. She stepped upon the worm-ridden floorboard of this ghastly chariot with stoic ease. Mihoshi, however, decided to enter the vehicle with emotion. She boarded with meek words of distaste. Ryoko just floated upon the vehicle, keeping her feet afloat over the vermin. Deciding to take her advice, Ayeka projected a shield floor for both herself and the blonde detective.

   Kyrrgh breathed a roar of command. Suddenly, long-limbed demons not of similar shape, but exactly of size and appendage materialized from the ground. Harnesses also flashed upon their bodies, these links all connecting to one leash that hooked into the skull chariot's mouth. The demon itself leapt upon the back of the chariot as some sort of footman. Ryoko did not like having this giant abomination hovering over her. "One wrong move…" decreed the pirate.

   With a final roar, the chariot rushed from its still position. The three girls practically lost their roots to the cart, ramming against Kyrrgh, who stood as erect as a stone. The wheels rotated with quick ferocity, its prisoners gasping with agonized squeaks. The demons of burden galloped in a super-speed that the passengers thought was amazing yet disturbingly inhuman.

   The area around them swirled and blurred as if it existed for only one second. It was a ride as fast as it was dangerous, as exciting as it was scary, as efficient as it was unnerving. At any rate, it gave them a look at the realm. Ayeka and Ryoko remembered this realm from their last trip. Their return saw that Illyana had given no changes to the realm. It was still weird, unusual, and ghastly. It was barren of life and heart. 

 ===   

   For anyone unknown to the history of Tenchi and his family, the company of passengers in this chariot would strike one as impossible and surprising. Yet, fate had placed these different girls together: The Pirate who attacked the planet Jurai, and was chased away by its Crown Prince. The Princess who followed her beloved prince to Earth, with her sister in tow. The Detective who tried to track down the Pirate's superior. All ended up inhabiting a primitive house belonging to a boy named Tenchi Masaki.

   As strange as their meeting was, it was even stranger that such a close co-existence could continue for such a long period of time. The year and a half they spent together was a definite sign in cementing their relationships. At the beginning, the relations these aliens shared were based on one link- Tenchi. Remove that root, and they would probably all go their separate ways. That was what was considered originally. But the time they spent together had broadened their narrow connections, growing new ones. Though some would never admit it, the indefinite absence of one of their female members (be it Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, or Washu) would be a possibility none of them could actually realize, nor casually accept.

   However, that did not mean Tenchi's importance to them was no longer valued. The Princess and the Pirate's love for the Juraian Prince was still great, and precarious enough to feel worry over the strength of Tenchi's affections for them. Illyana Rasputin certainly was a problem in that regard.    

    From the start of the meeting with that girl, Ryoko's mind always targeted Illyana as the cause of some mischief, such as today's problem. What could one expect from a witch who lived in this nasty dimension?! She never believed for an instant that Illyana had given up on Tenchi. That kiss she gave him to save his soul was enough evidence for that. If Ryoko, in her own theory, could never think of relinquishing the boy after a moment like that, than neither would that witch.

   Despite her righteous nature, Ayeka couldn't help but share the pirate's jealousy. True, Illyana helped save her family, saved Tenchi's life and his soul, and aided in the defeat of Kagato. Those were great reasons for Ayeka to trust her…if not for that kiss! Of course, Ayeka decided not to expose her doubts and feelings openly, desiring to wait for the moment when her fears or trust would be proven true. 

    Mihoshi's motives were different. She felt no jealousy of Illyana (not that she knew about it), nor did her heart pain over Tenchi's disappearance. The simple fact that Tenchi was in trouble was more than enough for the detective to go with her friends.  

    During the trip, the girls saw no communication made from Washu. The little projector that was their tie to the scientist was embedded upon Mihoshi's watch. It summoned nothing but static. Washu was right about having trouble getting into this dimension. It was true that Ryoko could have decided to phase back to Washu to give information as the scientist had ordered. On the other hand, it was also true that Ryoko wanted to see Tenchi's welfare. Finding out her love's whereabouts took the greater priority- mother be damned! 

    Ayeka was glad that her sister decided not to accompany them. The girl appeared to have some wariness about crossing the dimension. Ayeka wondered if this shyness had anything to do with Tsunami, the Juraian goddess that existed with her little sister. 

===     

   Eventually, the speed of the chariot slowed, reaching a point to stop. The area before their faces was wide and almost empty. The exception to this rule lay in the end of the trail. Looking at it further, the girls grew great in surprise. What stood before them was probably the least thing they expected from a hell-hole like this place. They expected an evil-looking castle on a mountaintop, or an evil-looking cave.

   What they saw was the Masaki House! 

   It was an exact duplicate of the residence the girls had called home. No roof or window was out-of-place. Everything fit in the way they thought the house would look like.

   This recognition only served to increase the girls' interest. They jumped off the chariot, feeling a sense of relief in no longer standing on a gross vehicle. They ran, quickly being followed by Kyrrgh.

   They finally reached the doorstep to the house. An ill-feeling influence came upon their being. The house seemed very different to them. Despite the accuracy of the architecture, the Masaki residence lacked something. They expected warmth, of welcome, of heart. All three of these properties belonged to their home. It was missing here.

   "This is where you enter!" the demon commanded in a pushy manner. "Go!" Ryoko didn't like that. Having being led here was a sign that she really didn't need this demon's help anymore. She had enough of its arrogance. She displayed her displeasure by grabbing the beast's hide, and slamming it to the ground.

     Ryoko unleashed her blade again, sticking it upon the beast's neck. She was feeling some pretty bad vibes about this place; she wanted some answers. "Okay, slimeball, we followed you!" Ryoko picked her words with aggressive content. "Now where's Tenchi?"

    "Yunigaata," the long toothed mouth hushed out. The creature quivered when saying it. 

   "Who's Yuunigata?" Ryoko twisted the furry arms to a cross.

   The demon gasped again. "Yuu-" The words became garbled into a cry of painful sounds. The demon's body shook into spasms. These vibrations grew intense. The creature cried and cried, but the voice within him gave the verdict. _You are of no further need. You will die._

    "Mercy!" screamed the demon, its mouth and eyes gargling with a boiling vomit. The girls looked on with confusion, ignorant of the voice that declared the fatal verdict to his dying servant. _Mercy is an emotion I no longer possess. I feel no shame or rage in doing this._

    Smoke and vapor swirled from the demon's body. The flesh bubbled and boiled, disintegrating. The skin evaporated into bone. Bone evaporated into ashes. The choked screams died away into an echo. Ayeka and Mihoshi gasped, but Ryoko showed nothing as she grasped the Demon's ashy remains, which continued to discorporate in her hand.   The shriveled remains gave quite a start to the three girls. It gifted them with a grim warning to forbear their quest.

    "Oh my!" Mihoshi stammered, her hands to her mouth. "Poor demon."

   Ryoko was more realistic. "It's obvious the guy in charge is trying to warn us." Her fists clenched as her face smirked. "Too bad it won't work."

   Ayeka nodded. Nothing was going to stop them in finding Tenchi.  

   "Show yourself, scumbag!" the Princess cried to the house.       

   A door swung open. There was a darkness within it, hiding any evidence that the House's insides were as familiar as its outside appearance. Then an all-too recognizable voice came from the shadows, apparently sharing room with the big shot. "Nice to see you girls managed to come without breaking something."

   The three girls were full of expectations. The voice from the shadows stunted their stance. Out from the darkness came a figure.

   It was Tenchi.

=============================================================== 

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. No Need for Yuunigata!

Rescue from Limbo

Chapter 2: No Need for Yuunigata!

By claudius

===============================================================

I don't own anything. Tenchi Muyo (created by Masaki Kajishima and Yusoke Kuroda) is owned by AIC. This version of Limbo (created by Chris Claremont) is owned by Marvel Comics. 

===============================================================

    For the normal eye, there exist barriers that hide away different worlds and dimensions. For one of more phenomenal eyesight, these layers broke down one by one.  Such was the ability of the beholder Tsunami. She had to find Tenchi.

   She was warned of such a happening. From the beginning of Tenchi's departure for the Terran body known as the United States, the goddess had a strange sense of danger. It happened with most of her visions, subconsciously shared by Sasami. Hours ago, Tenchi was missing from his native plane of existence. The testimony of Washu revealed that the realm of Limbo was now hidden from everyone's view. Whereas Washu, Ryoko, Ayeka, and Mihoshi believed that this cloaked dimension served as a clue to Tenchi's whereabouts, Tsunami felt otherwise. Some inner doubt within her instincts viewed that he must be elsewhere.

    So she traveled through the multiverse, looking for her champion. Unfortunately, the search was so far unfruitful; her connections with Tenchi were severed and difficult to reattach. Her knowledge realized that this loss was probably not accidental.

    With sudden contemplation did Tsunami wonder why she thought this disappearance was caused and not a twist of fate. Answers were forming in her head from an unknown source. Truth was revealed. Words appeared full of sinister meaning.

   _Limbo._

   _Yuunigata... _

   The breath of the goddess paused in knowledge of that name's possessor. 

   She must find Tenchi immediately!

===

   In what looked like a normal Japanese living room, there was a table. Three girls from outer space ate at one side of it. At the other end of the table was a boy munching his food from a bowl in his hand.

   This boy was looked upon by two of the girls, as if his very appearance gave a clue to their pondering thoughts. (Mihoshi was busy chomping food, though this scribe believes that she would probably have looked on as well) All their dark pessimism on what happened to Tenchi had been proven wrong, or it appeared to be. It seemed a new mystery had come to the greater mystery that sent the three girls to this god-forsaken land. Back home, news that Tenchi had vanished led Ryoko, Ayeka, and Mihoshi to teleporting into the dimension called Limbo. They entered a demon war, combating its soldiers. Ryoko conquered one of them, and this critter led them to this facsimile of the Masaki House. Inside this house was Tenchi.

   Tenchi was alone. No New Mutants were with him (which meant in the girls' minds there was no Illyana). He ate comfortably, isolated from the apprehensions and worry that marked his friends' emotions. His features gave no evidence of some harrowing experience. That was probably a good thing, thought Ayeka, as well as Ryoko. But it was not enough for them to feel contented security. Progressively, their suspicious stares found some new things about their beloved's appearance. 

    For one thing, Tenchi's poker face appeared a little _too _calm. His behavior was also strange. Ayeka and Ryoko remembered well the last time Tenchi was lost to them; their hearts memorized the reunion. Tenchi reciprocated every embrace with warmth and happiness. Never was there a more hearty reunion!

    The reunion of the present now contrasted with the one from the past. Tenchi gave no expression to his returning family. No arms to embrace, no hands to hold, no tears to portray love. He gave the same expression he had at present. It was pretty disturbing. The face had no sign of fear, but there was no warmth either. It was cold. He had become a metaphor to this strange replica of the Masaki residence. It looked like their Tenchi, but he lacked something.     

   Before she wanted to say any questions, Ayeka wished she could speak to Washu. But the lady scientist was absent. She was also out of touch, as no communication could be made. With this advisor missing, Ayeka decided to commit the next priority.  She stilled, wondering if it was the right thing. She gained composure. "Tenchi?" 

   The boy gave no notice, continuing his meal. Ayeka ignored this and resumed her words. "Why is our home here?"

   "I thought a setting of familiarity would be nice," Tenchi spoke without looking at the person he was replying toward.

   "But how?" asked Ayeka.

   "This place is my reality."

   Ayeka arose from her seat. Ryoko followed her as well. "There's something wrong here," cried the Princess.

   "You're completely right!" Mihoshi was in full support, though she lacked her friends' stance. "Where are the ramen noodles!" she asked Tenchi.

  Ayeka deflated after this idiotic remark, but she quickly restored herself. She spoke with a harder approach. "Where are Illyana and Amara, and the other New Mutants?"

   Tenchi gently dropped his chopstick. "They're dead." He spoke nonchalantly.

   His reaction was strongly contrasted by the girls. Tenchi would not have acted so softly to anyone's demise.

   Keeping strength, Ayeka continued. "You don't seem too distressed about it." 

    Now it would have made Ryoko happy to hear that blond bitch was dead, but Tenchi's cool response to it was so unlike him. This wasn't the boy she loved. She decided to screw Ayeka's subtle approach, slamming her foot upon the table. "Okay, game's over!" she shouted with a command that had to be obeyed. "Where's Tenchi?"

   The person they thought was Tenchi stood up. He looked very patient to the potential onslaught before him. "Why Ryoko, I don't know what you mean?"

   "Can the bullshit!" Ryoko threw her accusatory finger. "No way you're Tenchi!"

   The accused made a breath that was full of boredom. Despite that, his calm face refused to crack. "Well, I guess this dinner is over. To tell you the truth, this reunion wasn't what I thought it would be. Guess I have changed for the better. Too bad none of you have."  

   At that he began to laugh. This was no resemblance to the cheerful and warm way Tenchi made laughter made in the past. For Ayeka, there was a hint of déjà vu.

   The changes they were seeing with Tenchi spread upon the environment, losing all subtlety. The entire structure of the room seemed to dance, refusing to stay the same. Mihoshi stopped eating, moving closely to the Princess, fear growing inside her. The dark and emptiness that marked the surroundings increased to a level that was beyond comprehension. Now it was a large hall. It was not very different from the base of Kagato. 

   The impostor also went through a shift in form. His hair lengthened to a normal Juraian's hair measure. The clothes grew larger and darker. That didn't upset Ryoko or her comrades at any rate. They waited for this impostor's face to change into some grotesque demonic appearance. Soon any remnants of their beloved's face would fade away from this impostor.

   But although the hair grew longer, and a small goatee had lined itself around his mouth, it was still the face of Tenchi.

   "Surprised?" asked the dark doppelganger.

   "Bastard!" Ryoko snapped at this awful distortion. "Get rid of Tenchi's face!"

   "Ryoko," Ayeka began to quiver. "I believe that _is_ Tenchi."

   Ryoko looked upon the Princess in denial. She failed to see Ayeka's realization. The Pirate did not share the Princess' trove of memories that entered her mind like a ball crashing through a window. This mixture of evil and familiarity brought back an incident from last year. The dream Sasami had one disastrous night. The illusion cast by the Dani Moonstar. The apparition of Tenchi as evil incarnate. That was like a nightmare. Now the bad dream was truly real.

   "Yes I am Tenchi," the person remarked. "At least, I was Tenchi. Now I go by a different name- Yuunigata." 

   The name whittled into the girls' minds with little comfort. The demons they met gave hints to that name. That the beloved boy of their hearts was these creatures'.

    Ayeka pressed her fists to her mouth. Ryoko's teeth clenched with growls. The pirate shared the tear-stricken Mihoshi's denial. "This can't be true."

   Finally did a smile curve on Yuunigata's mouth. It looked like much force was given to the curve, as if a smile was never a part of the face for a long time. "Out of old times sake, you can still call me Tenchi."

   "Never, dirtbag!" Ryoko shined a sword in her hand. The blade flickered like a dying light. It vanished. Ignoring that warning, Ryoko jumped into the air. Gravity turned against her now, as her feet to return to the ground. "What the?" Surprise morphed upon her face. "My powers!?"

   "They are no longer operative," Yuunigata interrupted, walking closer to the girls with smug security. Ryoko kept throwing her arms, unleashing nothing. "The moment you entered my abode," spoke Yuunigata, "I used certain items to help me cast a major spell upon this region, one that gives nullification to any who share your phenomenal abilities. Consider it insurance. Any who face me will have to confront me.without their natural strength." 

   Ayeka heard this, but it didn't keep her reflexes from going through the motions of creating a shield. Her reflexes materialized nothing. This was proven when slimy tentacles wrapped around her arms. She was pulled backwards, bumping back into something. She flinched as her body rubbed against something organic, moist, and furry.

  Ryoko was just as surprised. She too was jumped by a demon out of nowhere. This one had four arms. Two of its appendages clamped Ryoko's hands, while the other two secured her feet. The demon spread those arms wide, while her legs were closed together.

   And Yuunigata did nothing. In fact, he was tranquil to see these two girls neutralized.

   The only one left unattended took out her gun. Mihoshi's aim was upon the target, but a solid stance was not within the blonde's ability. Rather, a jiggling motion had taken over her body, with a face that streamed with tears. "Please, T-Tenchi!" she cried to the man she loved. "D-Don't make me hurt you!"

   Yuunigata gave no attention to the police officer. With a snap of his fingers, a flood of demons came between him and her, all directed to the latter. At that moment, Mihoshi's courage also took a departure, leading her to a speedy retreat. 

   Her ghastly following also went after her. Of this group, a winged demon flew closest to the retreating girl. It looked like a vulture, with a bat's face in place of a bird's, with scales instead of feathers. Its talons made a quick and forceful grab upon the poor girl's shoulders. The grab was so great that Mihoshi's legs left the ground, flying straight into the vulture-beast's head. The metallic shoes on her feet made impact with its face, which must have hurt a lot. Now devoid of all consciousness, the vulture-demon remained fastened to Mihoshi, but lost its ability to keep afloat. As it so happened, when the demon took Mihoshi from the ground, it flew through a hole in the wall, hoping to return. The accident had changed that course. Ryoko and Ayeka could only listen as their friend screamed as she fell to her possible end.

   "Please!" Ayeka cried mercy to Yuunigata. "Save her!"

   Yuunigata pondered the events a little. "Mihoshi.dead?" It ended quickly. "Oh well." He went on to other priorities that suited him better. Without one look at his Pirate captive, Yuunigata asked for Ryoko's keepers to leave him. A portal ripped open through the reality. The horde marched into it, removing their struggling captive.

   Despite every reluctance, Ayeka screamed out her rival's name. Then she saw the hand of Yuunigata ram into her face.

===

  Ayeka awoke. Moving, she found herself retrained. Her arms and legs were chained to a floor. Getting a closer look at the platform, Ayeka saw the floor was marked like a pentagram. The metal links clicked and clanked, as her manacled wrists and ankles pulled against the chain. 

   At the other side of her view, Ayeka saw her captor. "Tenchi? Why are you committing this?"

    Yuunigata stood over her, with no happiness or sadness for his actions. "Because I have use for Ryoko. You are more expendable, though no less important to me."

   Words like that would have warmed the Princess' heart, had they came from the boy she knew and loved. But this Tenchi made it sound like a joke. "Please stop this! If not for me, then do it for yourself."

   Yuunigata yawned. "Ayeka, I'm much better now. Please don't make me remember those times of embarrassment." 

    "Those times.but I loved you!"

    These words did not harm Yuunigata. He just moaned. "Ayeka, your ideas of love are illusory. Your feelings for me were based on nothing more than unrequited love for Yosho. You were unable to have him, so you chose me as a substitute."

   "That's not true!" Ayeka protested, pain rushing into her for saying those words. "I love you.despite Yosho."

    Yuunigata kept his bored face, but a tense emotion came through his eyes. "Feelings like that are dangerous. Pain will only be the sole result for such a path. You must learn your errors!"

    His hand took a spidery gesture over the sacrifice. Ayeka could see a great sword appear in Yuunigata's grasp. At first she recognized it as the Tenchi-ken. But it had new properties forged with it. The sight of the weapon picked into the captive Princess' mind, calling out a lost memory. It looked like Illyana's blade.

    And it was this weapon that Yuunigata aimed before Ayeka's bosom. "I need a new bloodstone."

    Yuunigata dropped his sword on its living source. "And you will give me that." 

    If the caverns had ears, they would recoil at the sharp scream that occurred. 

===

   At the bottom of his fortress, a blonde officer was wandering. It was so fortunate that the poor demon that grabbed her also proved a convenient fall breaker!

   Now Mihoshi was not one to run away or abandon her friends. Her tear-soaked eyes, and terrified posture would give evidence of the contrary, but she had not made a departure to prove cowardice. However, she knew the trouble in her situation. It was just like being in Soja, where Ryoko and Ayeka were captured while trying to stop Kagato, with herself the only hope! Now Tenchi was against her; her destiny had become a threat to everything!

   No matter! Mihoshi composed herself (at least in her mind; her tears were making a waterfall look puny!). She was a Detective of the Galaxy Police, for crying out loud. It was up to her to save everyone from.Tenchi.

  She pondered this fact deeply and emotionally. Then, after slapping her face a few times (making her cry "ouch!" a few times), Mihoshi felt herself ready for anything.     

    And then the space in front of her ripped open. With a trigger-happy reflex, Mihoshi pulled out her blaster. She looked away. "Halt! Don't make a move.or I'll hurt you!"

   She heard some moans. Her fearing eyes taking on curiosity, she looked at her new opponent.

   Lying on the ground was a woman. She had long blond hair. Her only garment appeared to be a long green-blue shirt that had been torn to shreds. The freedom of this lady's bare legs contrasted with her hands, imprisoned by a glowing block. She looked very beautiful, though her eyes appeared to give out a truer ugliness.

    Groaning, the blonde looked at Mihoshi. Her face grew angry.

    "Make haste, dolt!" screamed the woman. "Destroy these restraints!"

    Mihoshi followed suit. Her blaster made short work of the chains.

   The woman flung her arms wildly, celebrating her freedom with orgasmic fervor. 

   "Excuse me," Mihoshi decided to interrupt this dance. "Who are you?"

  The emancipated woman made no attention to those words. However, she expected attention from Mihoshi. "Tell me of this abode," she spoke with rude arrogance.

  "Limbo."

  The woman's cruel eyes grew pressured. So she had not escaped this hell as of yet! At least she was now free of that witchchild's humiliating hold. "Time doth not give me advantage. Tell me then of this realm's lord."  

   Mihoshi gained some courage. "W-well, I thought it was Tenchi, but now its someone who once was Tenchi, or is Tenchi?"

   By the arrival's impatient expressions, it appeared she understood what kind of a person Mihoshi was. "No matter!" interrupted the new rival. "Shall you acknowledge me your person?"

   With a flicker from her eyes, Mihoshi asked a different reply. "What did you say?"

   The arrival glared at her new companion. She spoke again with great composure. "I meant what is your title?"

   "Huh?"

    The woman kept a straight face, which was now right next to the detective's face. "What.is.your.name?"

   "Oh, my name is Mihoshi!" She smiled with a giggle.

   The arrival had a repulsed look on her face. What Norn brought her with this one of low quality? Quickly did the woman choose resolve instead of revulsion. Considering the demonic forces that inhabited this realm, having one ally was her best chance. 

   "Well, dim one of golden hair, know me as Amora, the Enchantress!" The woman then threw her arms upwards. Her fingers dappled for mystical energies to link with. Nothingness was what she tapped into.

   "Odin's beard! What madness is this?!"

   "Oh, I think Tenchi neutralized anyone's power from this world," explained Mihoshi.

   Amora made a very sullen face. "Incompetent Norns." she slurred.

    She began to move, her movements did not escape the notice of the girl who granted her freedom. "Wait!" cried the detective. Mihoshi darted after the Enchantress, tears splattering her face. "Please! I need your help!" 

   The Enchantress groaned. Lost in this mad dimension, with powers alienated from her being, and she had to rely on this blockhead for help? This must have been a joke of Loki's. Oh, how that shame of a Frost Giant's child was going to pay.

===

    Yuunigata shared the eyes of every demon under his control. The ones that he ordered to reclaim Mihoshi's corpse were no exception. They found nothing. This meant she had escaped. His servants would pay. Literally did his thoughts create a punishment to those failed demons. He mourned nothing from them.

    This woman was an unknown factor in his plans. Her luck may play a dangerous effect. But she cannot escape. Escape from the realm was impossible. This place could be their only whereabouts. 

   This prediction contented Yuunigata. He had other matters to attend to. Already his dark conquest of this alternate version of his kingdom was pressing smoothly, his demon elites massacring and overthrowing Illyana's maladroit subjects. Now he had a new bloodstone for his medallion. Once both these plans were completed, this Limbo's Earth will be under his authority. Then _his _Earth will be next.

===============================================================

TO BE CONTINUED

===============================================================

NEXT TIME: The origin of Yuunigata!


End file.
